Say something (I'm Giving up on you)
by shipperheart4
Summary: Felicity and Laurel are best friends. Felicity meets and falls in love with Oliver but he starts dating Laurel instead. After getting stranded on the Island, Oliver's priorities shift, but getting what you want is never that easy. AU based loosely on Something Borrowed. Olicity endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hi guys. This is my first full length fanfic. I've never published anything of this length before. **  
**I am not planning on this having any smut, but that might change. This is an Olicity story but like all love stories there will be some obstacles to overcome before they have their happily ever after.**

**Special Thanks to my RL Beta- Lee. Thanks for sitting and talking me through all my plot holes bud.**

**Disclaimer- I own neither Arrow and it's characters; nor do i own Something Borrowed**

* * *

Felicity loved working at Queen Consolidated. She worked on computers which were her one true love; it was close to home and she got to work with her best friend, Laurel; who had been so awesome and gotten them sushi for lunch. Felicity looked at her friend tapping away at her computer ooh-ing over a myriad of high-heeled shoes. That was something Laurel and Felicity had in common. Their love for high-heeled shoes; but while Felicity Smoak was bright colours and lace; Laurel Lance was black and leather.

"Lissy! Come look at this. This one is perfect for your birthday!" Laurel exclaimed, pointing to a pair of 5 inch Louboutins.

Felicity knew it was pointless even looking at them. There was no way she could afford to shell out that kind of dough on a pair of shoes- no matter how gorgeous they were. Working in the IT department didn't really give her a big, fat paycheck at the end of the month.

Laurel saw her best friend's face fall and said, "Oh don't worry Lissy. We'll find some equally gorgeous shoes that won't cause too much of a dent in our bank balance."

They had spent the past hour at Laurel's desk, eating and shopping online. Lissy looked down at her phone and saw the time. She had spent far too long at lunch and she needed to get back to her desk. She quickly shoved two pieces of sushi into her mouth and gave her best friend as kiss on her cheek as she ran out the office. Laurel wiped her face and yelled out, "Gross. That's just bad manners Lissy!" Felicity yelled back, " I always swallow". Too late, she realized. The words had left her mouth and unfortunately had been heard by everyone in the Law department. "Great", thought Felicity, "Now that's something else I'll never be able to live down."

Felicity rode the elevator down to the 18th floor and rushed to her desk. She woke her computer up and looked at her screensaver. It was a picture of Laurel and Felicity at Laurel's sister, Sara's, wedding. They had both been bridesmaids and each other's dates. The photo had been taken while they were dancing, Laurel had her head thrown back laughing at something with her arm around Felicity's neck. She was dressed in a Peach bodysuit covered with gold sequin, her hair tied back into a loose, messy ponytail. Trapped under Laurel's arm, Felicity was looking at her friend with an amused smile on her face. She had on a halter neck dress with a pale peach skirt and the bodice covered with gold sequin matching Laurel's. Sara had pretty much let the girls pick their own dresses as long as they were coordinated.

The wedding had been very high in drama with Sara running around like bridezilla, nearly reducing her maid of honor to tears and Mr. and Mrs. Lance fighting after having a little too much to drink. Laurel and Felicity had basically laid low and stayed close to the bar. Besides the drama, the ceremony had actually been very beautiful. It wasn't too big, the couple having chosen quality over quantity. Felicity remembered thinking that that was exactly the kind of wedding she wanted. Surrounded by her friends and family and her best friend standing next to her as she married the man she loved. At the reception, Felicity and Laurel had taken off their shoes and spent the entire night drinking champagne and dancing with each other. Guys had tried to ask Laurel for a dance or two, but she just waved them away, saying that she was happy dancing with her date.

That night had been one of the best nights of Felicity's life. She was happy and surrounded by love that night.

Even though they were miles apart in personality, Laurel and Lissy were the best of friends. They stuck together through everything, from acne to boys and everything in between.

It was hard to imagine how they had stayed friends the whole time- they had such different lives. Laurel was a ruthless lawyer who looked like a supermodel. She was tall and had beautiful long brown hair that fell in effortless curls; Felicity was the petite IT geek who knew exactly how long it took to get her not-natural blonde hair to behave which is why it was almost always in a ponytail. Even as kids, Laurel had been the popular one. She was always at the center of attention. She went to all the parties and got asked out on dates by the good-looking, popular guys. Everyone adored Laurel; she was good at everything. To top it off, she was smart and a "go-getter". While Laurel was always under the spotlight, little Lissy slipped by almost unnoticed. She spent her nights messing about on her computer, reading sci-fi novels and studying. When they were together, though, they were practically sisters. Over time, their families had practically become one; so when Laurel and Felicity had gotten jobs in the city, their parents rested a bit easy knowing that they had each other to rely on.

Moving to the city had been a massive adventure. Moving in together hadn't even been a discussion. It was inevitable and Felicity had found them an adorable flat that was close to their new jobs at Queen Consolidated. Laurel and Felicity spent the first few months scoring cute and quirky furniture to make their place feel like home. Now Felicity loved nothing more than going home to her beautiful apartment.

Felicity's phone rang, pushing her out of her journey into the past.

After a couple of hours of serious work, Felicity decided to take a break and read some Supernatural fanfiction online. She was so engrossed in the plot-which had gotten slightly pornographic- that she didn't hear anyone come in.

"You do realize that you've been drooling at your computer right?", came an unfamiliar male voice.

Felicity turned around and found herself looking straight into the eyes of one Oliver Queen; billionaire, playboy extraordinaire.

"Uh.. destiel.. I was taking a break." She stammered, a bit confused seeing her boss' son in her lair.

Oliver smiled at this adorable blonde, looking up at him through her bespectacled eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't report you. But maybe you could do something for me in return?" he asked.

"I'll do anything you want." Again. Her stupid brain thought of the worst way to say things.

Oliver laughed, looking at the IT girl, wincing at her words. He had met his share of women, but this one was getting more surprising and intriguing by the second.

"I'm Oliver. Oliver Queen." He held his hand out to her.

"Yes, I know who you are, Mr. Queen. I'm Felicity Smoak." She replied, shaking his hand.

"Please. Mr. Queen is my father. You can call me Oliver."

"Alright then Oliver. What can I do for you?"

Oliver pulled out his Queen smartphone and handed it to her.

"My emails won't load and they said you were the person to talk to about it?" He explained.

Felicity turned the phone on and saw a picture of Oliver with a beautiful brunette on his arm. His new girlfriend, she presumed.

Felicity changed a few settings on his phone and waited for the phone to restart.

"So, how long have you worked at Queen Consolidated?" He asked her, looking to make some small talk.

Before she could answer though, the beautiful brunette from Oliver's picture walked into Felicity's room. She put her arm around Oliver; ignoring Felicity, and said, "Ready to go hun? I'm want to buy a new dress for tonight."

Oliver pointed to Felicity and said; "She's just fixing my email for me. Shouldn't be long. Oh hey. Umm. Helena this is Felicity. Felicity this is my.. um.. Helena."

Helena glared at her boyfriend and put her arm around his waist and said to Felicity, "His girlfriend. I'm his girlfriend."

Felicity cleared her throat and handed Oliver's phone back to him.

"I've changed the settings and you should get your mails on it soon."

He untangled himself from his girlfriend's hold and reached out and took his phone back from Felicity and winked at her.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to come back if there is _anything_ else you can do for me," he teased.

Felicity blushed at his reference to her earlier faux pas and watched as he sauntered out of her office.

Felicity had never met the heir to the Queen Empire but stories of him were consistent in the gossip magazines. He was the car crashing, drunken brawling, partying, womanizer her mother had warned her about.

He was _trouble_ and he had basically just crashed into her life.

Felicity picked up her phone and dialed Laurel's extension, wanting to regale all of the days events to her; but she hung up- changing her mind.

It wasn't a big deal. There was no point telling Laurel about something this silly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! Likes and reviews are always adored and appreciated. Much love and hugs**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**I originally started this story as a little side project. I wasn't going to get too invested in it, but now I am. I don't want this to just be a little pointless fix. I have a plan and with every line I write it becomes bigger. I really think you guys are gonna like where this is going. Or atleast I hope so. **

**Oh God I really hope you do.**

* * *

Felicity pressed the button to the ground floor and leaned against the wall. She shut her eyes and grinned.

"Good day?"

Felicity opened her eyes and saw Oliver standing at the elevator doors. She smiled at him and nodded. Oliver let out a small laugh and walked into the elevator.

Felicity hadn't seen him since the day he had come into her office asking for help with his phone. She had, however, spent a few shameless hours googling the billionaire.

_It's not like it meant anything. It was just curiosity. _

But damn, life had been kind to Oliver. Born with good looks and a silver spoon in his mouth, Felicity wondered what it felt like to not have to work for anything. Felicity didn't know how to be idle. She had worked so hard all her life. It had paid off too. She had gotten a full scholarship to the school of her choice. Even at MIT, Felicity didn't stop. She worked part-time at the Apple store while staying at the top of her class. When she graduated, the top three companies in the country were begging her to join them.

Choosing the right company had been hard.

She had originally planned on joining Wayne enterprises. They had been making huge strides in the tech department and Felicity wanted to be a part of it. It was far from home, but when Felicity stepped foot in the massive campus, she felt her dreams coming true. She was going to be a part of something huge and all her hard work was going to pay off.

She had almost accepted the offer, when she received a phone call from the head of HR at Queen Consolidated asking her to just take a meeting with them. Felicity agreed after a lot of convincing.

She had been expecting to meet Theodore Winn, the head of technical development. They had met at a dinner hosted by the dean of MIT, and it brought together potential employers and employees. Theodore hadn't made much of an impression on Felicity but he had been nice enough, and she decided to take the meeting as a courtesy. To her surprise, she was directed to the office of Walter Steele, CFO of QC. The short meeting that she had expected, one that she would end with politely declining their offer, lasted over 45 minutes. By the time they were done, Felicity had walked out with a job.

At that meeting, Walter had promised Felicity something, and today he had fulfilled it. She would have never doubted that he would, but by keeping his word, Walter had confirmed a loyal employee.

"Do you have a cat?"

_Wait what?_

Felicity stared at Oliver as he looked at her, expecting an answer.

Oliver had had a not very good day. After a massive fight with his father and at the threat of being cut off, Oliver had agreed to start learning the ropes at QC. It was his destiny, but he had spent hours shadowing his dad and had basically learned nothing.

_This is why is I should have paid more attention at business school. _

He was frustrated. He didn't want to let his family down, but maybe running this company was not his cup of tea?

When he had walked into the elevator, and he saw the IT girl standing there, smiling to herself, like she had this great big secret, Oliver felt a weird sense of happiness fill him.

It was the oddest thing. There was no reason for him to be happy really, but looking at Felicity reminded him of day he had woken Thea up early one morning and taken her to the beach. They had snuck out of the house, without letting their parents know, and Oliver had driven them two hours away to the beach. It had been one of the rare occasions when he had spent time with Thea, doing just normal big brother stuff. Their entire life was lavish parties and society events, and they never got to do simple stuff like going to the beach. They had sat on the sad, eating sandwiches that Raisa had packed for them and he had listened to his little sister babbling about school, her friends and boys. At a time when he was trying to figure out what to do with his life, his little sister provided him with a few hours of freedom and Oliver had felt like a huge weight on his heart had been lifted.

That had been one of the best days of his life. And today, even after spending hours stuck in stupid board meetings and after endless financial presentations that he didn't understand, he felt like he had just spent another fun day at the beach. Like he had just spent the entire day swimming; and bathing in like this glorious sunlight.

It made him wonder what kind of a girl this was. He had forgotten her name, and that didn't surprise him. Remembering the name of a girl was not something Oliver Queen did, but today he wanted to kick himself.

He wondered if she liked her job. She looked like she did. He remembered the way her eyes lit up while she was explaining what went wrong with his phone a few weeks ago. That was the look of a person who was passionate about something. He wondered what she did when she went back home. Did she live alone? Did she have a boyfriend? He imagined her going home to a little apartment. He thought about how she unwound after a long day at work. Did she go out and party? Did she drink till she blacked out? Or hooked up with some guy she met in a bar?

Even as the images came to his head, he knew they didn't fit. She probably liked to drink a glass of wine and read a book. She probably cooked with her boyfriend and then they spent time talking about their day, or talking about music and books. Was her boyfriend a good guy? Did he treat her right?

He wanted for her to have a good guy. To have a happy life where she didn't wait by her phone hoping he would call while he was actually out, with another woman.

Did she have a pet? Someone to comfort her and someone she could take care of. Maybe a little cat that she adopted. A cat that waited for her to come home and liked to snuggle next to her.

He wanted to know. He needed to know.

He needed to know why this woman made him feel like a happier man just by standing in an elevator, smiling to herself.

"Do I have a cat?" She asked back, not exactly sure where this line of conversation was going.

"Yes. Or any pet actually." He shot back.

He had thrown her off guard.

_What kind of a stupid question was that, Oliver?_

Felicity had always wanted a cat. She loved cats, but Laurel was crazy allergic, so unless she wanted her best-friend slash roommate going into anaphylactic shock ever few minutes, Felicity could only ever wish for one.

The lift landed before Oliver could get an answer.

Felicity looked at him, and with a small, sad smile said, "No. I don't."

And then she was gone.

Oliver stood there for a moment just trying to process this strange interaction he had just had. It unsettled him. She unsettled him; and Oliver Queen did not like to be unsettled.

* * *

**A/N**

**Love it? Let me know.**

**Hate it? Still let me know. **

**I like to know what people think. It helps me build stronger characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you everyone who is reading this and is taking their time to review it. I love you guys. Seriously. I'm trying to add in as many characters as I can, so it's taking longer. Sorry, but I'm really not.**

**Celina Jade has been reading our stuff, you guys! How cool is that. It makes me so so happy when stars take the time to acknowledge fans.**

**I got a review asking me why Felicity chose QC to work at. Patience, young padwan. All will come to light. Some of it is gonna be explained in this chapter and some of it will come later.**

**Also, next chapter is going to be a LOT of Olicity goodness.**

* * *

Laurel clicked her seatbelt in place and settled in for the long drive back home. Starling City was not very far from Coast City and even though taking a train would be faster and more convenient, she had convinced Felicity to drive down with her instead.

When they first moved out to Starling, Laurel and Felicity had promised to come home often; and while Felicity managed to make it home once and month; Laurel had not. Laurel loved her family, but going back home meant being surrounded by Sara's perfection.

Laurel was daddy's girl, Sara was easily her mother's favorite. They both shared the blonde hair and their ambition for a white picket fence and 2.5 kids. Sara was the epitome of a domestic goddess- beloved by all the matrons of the neighborhood. She organized the bake sale for the Nursing home and played with the orphans at the children's home. Married to the cardiothoracic surgeon Dr. Carter Bowen, Sara was living the ideal life that pleased her mother to no end.

The fact that Sara had stolen Carter from Felicity was something people seemed to forget. Felicity and Carter had been together for 6 months before Laurel found texts on Sara's phone from him. It seemed that they had hooked up at Max Fuller's party, the night Laurel & Felicity had to study for a big test the next day, and had enjoyed it so much that they carried on seeing each other behind Felicity's back. Lissy had been heartbroken and the Lance household had been absolute mayhem, with Laurel screaming at her sister for betraying Felicity and Sara yelling that her sister chose to side with the "next door neighbor" over her own flesh and blood. After a few months, Felicity forgave the older Lance and they mended fences. Carter was much better suited with Sara anyway. Laurel too, came around and the sisters went back to a playful sibling rivalry that they were accustomed to, but things were never the same. Once something is broken, no matter how well you glue it back, the cracks never seem to go away. In Laurel's eyes, Sara had committed the ultimate act of betrayal- stealing a friend's boyfriend and in Sara's eyes; her sister had picked her friend over her.

Sara's wedding had been one of the most talked about events in their sleepy little neighborhood. Nothing but the best for the future wife of the illustrious Dr. Bowen. Laurel had initially refused to be a bridesmaid.

"_I don't want to be put into a poncy, ugly taffeta gown in some disastrous shade of pink that I KNOW Sara is going to choose because we'll look terrible in it." She had argued with her best friend when Felicity had tried to talk her into it. _

"_Oh suck it up for one day Kitten. Besides, no matter how petty she can get, Sara isn't going to ruin her perfect wedding with ghastly looking bridesmaids. She has better taste. And I'm going to be there too, right?"_

Laurel looked over at her best friend sitting next to her fidgeting with her tablet.

"Everything okay there Lissy? Your face has been set into a permanent frown ever since we left. You're not stressed about going back home, are you?"

Felicity looked up from her absentminded clicking and gave her chauffer a smile.

"Of course not. I'm happy for Sara. You know I'm over the whole Carter thing.", she shut her tablet and slid it into her bag.

"There is something you're not telling me, Felicity. You forget we've been best friends since we were in diapers. Now, fess up. Is it a _maaaaaan_?!" Laurel teased her.

Felicity laughed. A man. How long had it been since a man had shown any interest in her.

_Oliver seemed interested.._

That thought popped into her head out of thin air. Felicity had been thinking about the strange encounter she had had with Oliver Queen in the elevator quite a bit, but surely he wasn't interested in her?

She shook her head. Of course he wasn't. She knew his type. And she was definitely not his type.

"I'm working on a super secret project for QC. You remember when I had come in to interview with Mr. Steele, and he had promised that I'd have the chance to do something that would put even Wayne Enterprises to shame? Well, he made that promise come true."

Laurel burst out into an excited laugh.

"He did?! Oh my God Liss! I'm so, so happy for you! Tell me more, tell me more. I promise I won't say a word to anyone."

When Felicity had taken the job at QC over Wayne Enterprises, Laurel had been very concerned. Felicity had just suffered a major loss and wasn't thinking straight. She knew how much Felicity had wanted to work at Wayne Enterprises, so her taking the job at QC came as a major shock. That night, Laurel had marched over to Felicity's house and demanded an explanation. She was ready to knock some sense into Felicity before it was too late, but Felicity had calmly explained that Mr. Steele at QC had a reason why he wanted Felicity to join QC so bad. They had been working at some stuff in the applied science division and needed a team of bright IT experts to help. _The kind of IT experts who topped their class and were considered prodigies. The kind of people who were Felicity. _

"_See, if I join WE, it'll be years before I'm let anywhere close to anything important, and I'll just be stuck telling idiots to restart their computers, but the IT team at QC is small, more focused. I'll be able to do some good there. And I liked Mr. Steele. He had done his research. He knew what I was capable of. I want to work for someone who takes that extra effort."_

"So right now, they have just come up with a range of products for visually disabled people, and I am working on the software that's going to go into it. Including advanced voice commands and such."

Laurel was glad Mr. Steele had come through on his promise. Felicity was far too smart to be stuck in a cubicle, setting up wireless routers.

Laurel wasn't stupid. She knew Felicity had spent her entire life in the shadows of the spotlight that stayed constantly on Laurel. But she also knew that one day, when she was ready for it, Felicity was going to come and yank away that spotlight. Her time was coming. And Laurel couldn't wait.

_About time._

* * *

**Review? Pretty Please?**


End file.
